The Lost Girl
by JeiCi
Summary: David, David, David... ¿he de decir más?
1. Chapter 1

**Guten Morgen(:**

Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿Qué es esto?

Pues, a ver, digamos que estoy (nuevamente y profundamente) enamorada y esta vez de Kiefer Sutherland . Y por eso mi nuevo FF va sobre él, bueno sobre su personaje: David en Jóvenes Ocultos (The Lost Boys) película que recomiendo para amantes de los vampiros antiguos…esos que eran malos y sexys :D

Espero que os guste, al menos un poquitín(:

Siento que sea una historia totalmente típica de vampiros.

Disfrutas y taparos el cuello,

Mordisquito :]

xo xo

PD: **MUY** importante! El nombre de él se pronuncia "Deivid" no David ^^

¿Canción de fondo? _Cry little sister,_ BSO de la peli (;

**I.**

La música parecía salir de las paredes y sonaba fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Las personas que llenaban la sala eran muchas, demasiadas, y bailaban al son de la repetitiva música. El olor a tabaco, alcohol y playa impregnaba el ambiente y hacían que le costara respirar. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Poco a poco y dando algún que otro empujón logró salir de esa casa, alejarse de esa multitud, de ese olor, de esa música… y se quedó consigo misma y sus pensamientos, sola.

El aire le acarició el rostro. Suspiró. Se quitó las sandalias marrones de tiras y, cogiéndolas con la mano, posó suavemente sus pies en la fina blanca arena y empezó a deslizarse por ella dirigiéndose a ningún lugar.

Se paró justo donde el agua acariciaba la arena.

Se sentó de tal manera que cuando las olas subían sus pies se mojaban. Miró a su alrededor. La luna brillaba grande y llena e iluminaba el mar de tal forma que el agua parecía una fuente de plata. Los gritos y la música se habían alejado y el sonido que llegaba a sus orejas era el suave y frío oleaje. Las luces y los ruidos de la ciudad quedaban a sus espaldas.

Hundió sus dedos en la fría arena. Abrazó sus rodillas mirando la infinidad del mar.

No había sido una mala idea venir a la fiesta, era lo que debía hacer, seguir adelante. Pero se sentía demasiado apática para quedarse más y no disfrutar de una fiesta, que en otras circunstancias, hubiese sido la perfecta fiesta en la casa de la playa.

Su tía se había alegrado mucho al saber que esa noche saldría y seguramente justo cuando ella había salido por la puerta habría llamado corriendo a su madre para explicárselo.

Al menos se esforzaba por levantarse y seguir adelante, pero parecía que con cada día que pasaba el agujero que llenaba su pecho se hacía más y más grande.

Un ruido de pasos la despertó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba muy flojo, pero estaban más cerca de lo que ella creía. Parecían unas botas grandes de cuero seguidas como por un suave repiqueteo de monedas…

**II.**

La había observado durante toda la fiesta sin que ella se diese cuenta, esa sería su presa. Apenas se movía, estaba sentada al lado de la ventana con mirada ausente en su cerveza mientras los demás se movían precipitadamente de un lado a otro siguiendo los compases de la música. La chica se levantó y con esfuerzo salió por la puerta.

-Chicos, divertiros, esta es nuestra noche- dijo él con una voz suave y penetrante.

Los chicos a los que se dirigía le sonrieron ampliamente y se deslizaron entre la gente.

Dejó la botella de cerveza en una mesa y salió sigilosamente para seguirla.

La vio caminando descalza por la arena, tan ausente como antes. Sus tejanos desgastados y ajustados la hacían más alta y exquisita; su camisa blanca ondeaba con el calido aire que inundaba la noche. Llevaba su largo pelo castaño recogido en un moño despeinado y dejaba a la vista su perfecto cuello. Blanco como la nieve y tierno como el algodón de azúcar. Se le hacía la boca agua imaginándose como debía saber, como sería desgarrarlo y llenar sus perfectos y fríos labios con su dulce y caliente sangre.

La vio sentarse y abrazarse las rodillas, la vio perdiéndose en si misma. Parecía triste. Era la presa perfecta.

Se mordió el carnoso labio inferior y con una sonrisa de complicidad se dirigió suavemente a ella.

**III.**

Un escalofrío recorrió su cálido cuerpo y apartó los pies del agua. No estaba sola.

Se giró despacio e intentó mantener la compostura.

Allí de pie, una sombra entre la noche, dirigiéndose lentamente a ella.

Era un chico alto, no se le distinguía muy bien la cara a causa de la poca luz que reinaba en la playa, llevaba una gabardina negra como las gabardinas que llevan los neoyorquinos, unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas negras de cuero causantes de aquel leve sonido a monedas al caminar. Llevaba las manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro. Todo él era oscuridad.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de ella dijo:

-Espero no haberte asustado, no era mi intención.

Su voz sonó como un susurro, como la voz dulce que te arropa antes de dormirte profundamente.

Ella abrió los labios, pero no dijo nada. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió cortésmente.

-¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

-No- contesto ella con una voz sonaba profunda, como si proviniera del mar.

El chico se sentó y su rostro quedó descubierto por la luz de la luna.

Tenía el pelo rubio, rubio muy claro, casi blanco. Lo llevaba en un peinado peculiar: corto y punki por encima de la cabeza, más largo y peinado normal por en medio, y largos en la nuca. Su pelo era fino y atraía a acariciarlo. Tenía los ojos azules muy claros, fríos y penetrantes.

Era pálido y tenía los labios rosados y perfectos. En la oreja tenía colgada una pequeña pluma de plata.

Parecía el típico chico malo.

Era un chico atractivo y seductor, esa clase de personas que cuando las miras te cautivan. Si lo hubiese conocido en otro momento no habría dudado en sonreírle coquetamente e intentar parecer interesante.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó ella.

-David- susurró-. ¿Tú?

-Carrie.

-Encantado- dijo quitándose un guante y alargándole la fina y blanca mano.

Ella se la estrechó.

-¿Tú también te has escapado de la fiesta…Carrie?- murmuró enseñando una amplia sonrisa que brilló con la luz de la luna. Los ojos de David centelleaban al hablar.

-Supongo que si, había demasiado de todo- contestó Carrie sonriendo.

Carri apartó la mirada de sus ojos y se volvió hacia el mar. Su mente mantenía el estado neutral en cuanto a sensaciones, pero incluso así no pudo quitarse la imagen de los ojos y la sonrisa de David.

**IV.**

Las facciones de la cara de Carrie eras dulces e inocentes pero sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos y permanecían ajenos a todo lo exterior.

David sintió algo extraño dentro de él, algo que hacía siglos que no notaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo notaba que no pudo relacionarlo con algún sentimiento y lo relacionó con el hecho de oler sangre fresca a tan poca distancia.

Igualmente no podía matarla allí, pensó y dentro de él surgió con más fuerza una dulce llama que, con anhelo, le incitaba a saber más de esa chica…

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó David.

-No, soy de Nueva York.

-Nueva York…una gran ciudad, siempre he querido visitarla- dijo David con unos ojos soñadores- ¿Y que te ha traído a Santa Carla?

Carrie giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Por una fracción de segundo tubo ganas de contarle toda la verdad, pero desechó el impulso de hacerlo.

-Vacaciones, mi tía Ann vive aquí y pensó que el sol me sentaría bien.

David mantuvo el contacto visual con los ojos de Carrie, sabía que estaba mintiendo, sus ojos lo decían, sus labios lo escondían.

Normalmente no pasaba tanto tiempo con sus víctimas pero le gustaba hablar con Carrie, tenía algo que le cautivaba y le hacía olvidar el verdadero motivo por el cual había ido ha hablar con ella: beber su dulce sangre.

-Ahora me toca a mí averiguar algo de ti…- dijo Carrie con fingida voz de niña pequeña emocionada.

David rió.

-Adelante.

Ella le miró fijamente y sonrió, apartó la mirada y le volvió a mirar. Esta vez detenidamente. Entrecerró los ojos fingiendo concentración.

-Tienes una moto- dijo al fin.

-Correcto.

-Entonces… ¿eres un motero?

-No exactamente- sonrió él.

-¿Qué clase de moto tienes?

-Una Harley.

Carrie se puso seria y abrió los ojos. Intentó pronunciar algo…pero solo hubo un murmullo.

-¿Tienes…tienes…una Harley?

-Si- contesto David amablemente- En Santa Carla verás unas cuantas.

-Oh díos mío- suspiró Carrie con emoción- siempre he querido ver una…y montarme en una. Son tan perfectas.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe mi lugar preferido de Santa Carla y te lleve en mi Harley?- dijo David con una voz hipnotizante.

La emoción y la adrenalina corrían por las venas de Carrie. ¿Qué podía perder? Igualmente, en el caso que pasara algo malo, no le importaría, no tenía razones para seguir viviendo. Pero incluso con ese pensamiento en mente sintió miedo. Miró los ojos azules transparentes de David y el miedo desapareció, producían un efecto relajante.

A veces, cuando una persona se siente apática y sin ilusión alguna en lo que piensa que es su patética existencia, tiene ganas de hacer algo…"malo".

Eso es lo que sintió Carrie. Sintió ganas de desfogarse enfrentándose al peligro y a la adrenalina que ofrecía ir en Harley con un completo y misterioso desconocido.

-¿Por qué no?- contestó ella con una maléfica sonrisa.

David se levantó y le alargó la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

La cogió de la mano suavemente y le susurró a la oreja:

-Sígueme.

A Carrie le recorrió un escalofrío al notar el frío aliento de David en su cuello.

Caminó junto a él el tozo de playa que llevaba hacia la fiesta.

Un grupo de chicos con el pelo largo estaban delante de la puerta subidos en sus motos y hablando. Miraron a David al pasar.

-Hola chicos- saludó él- Ella es Carrie.

-Hola- dijo ella tímidamente.

Todos sonrieron enseñando sus blancas y perfectas dentaduras y la miraron de arriba a bajo. Carrie se sintió incómoda.

David la cogió de la cintura para guiarla donde estaba su Harley aparcada. Ella se sintió a salvo con su caricia. Supuso que esas sensaciones relajantes y ajenas al miedo causadas por David eran debidas al estado indefenso de su mente.

-Esta es- dijo David.

Carrie suspiró al verla y se acercó. Pasó las yemas por encima de ella y la contempló largamente como si estuviese delante de una gran obra de arte.

-No puedo creer que vaya ha hacer esto- dijo con emoción.

David sonrió al contemplar la emoción de Carrie. Era como ese manjar delicioso que solo probarás una vez en tu vida y que disfrutas con el simple hecho de mirarlo y olerlo. Pero la verdad era que no solo simbolizaba eso para él, solo que él aún no se había dado cuenta… o al menos no quería darse cuenta.

Uno de los chicos se acercó y le susurró algo a David, el cual sonrió con complicidad.

A Carrie le pareció oír un Con la comida no se juega pero dudó que fuese eso.

David se subió con cuidado a la moto, como quien coge alguna pieza pequeña de cristal.

-Aún puedes echarte atrás…si quieres.

Carrie le miró y, agarrándose a la cintura de David, subió a la moto. Sintió como el calor recorría su cuerpo. El calor de la emoción, el calor de tenerlo tan cerca, el calor del hacer algo "malo".

-Agárrate fuerte- digo David mientras encendía la Harley y el sonido angelical del motor inundaba el ambiente.

Salieron disparados hacia la carretera, el aire les azotaba el rostro. El ruido y las luces pasaban zumbando junto a ellos. Carrie se acurrucó más en David y disfrutó del éxtasis y la libertad que sentían todas sus terminaciones. David disfrutó de tener a alguien como ella a su lado.

Las luces de la ciudad fueron desapareciendo a medida que la carretera se alejaba.

No sabía donde la llevaba, pero no le importó. Levantó los brazos al aire y gritó con júbilo bien fuerte.

La moto, su grito y David desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

…..

_David, David, David…_


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao(:

Nuevo Chap de vampiros y colgado en Halloween (muahha)

Espero que os guste y que paséis un tenebroso Halloween lleno de brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo y demás.

Un mordicooooooo :]

Xo xo

**I.**

El frío se calaba en los huesos. La intensa humedad, el olor a sal y el seco ruido de las olas golpeando con fuerza inundaban el acantilado.

Una suave niebla se esparcía despacio por las piedras y se unía entre las zarzas.

El lugar era oscuro y frío, pero no era en eso en lo que uno se fijaba cuando iba allí, era en las increíbles vistas: el mar brillaba plateado bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas adornaban cada pequeño rincón del cielo, sin importarles las luces artificiales de Santa Carla que quedaban ya distantes y perdida en la oscuridad.

Parecía que si te acercabas lo suficiente a la punta del acantilado y alargabas la mano podías acariciar la suave, espesa y plateada superficie de la luna.

La moto yacía a poca distancia del acantilado, y dos cuerpos iluminados por la luna y ensombrecidos por la niebla contemplaban, sentados, la belleza incomprendida de aquel lugar.

David miró a Carrie con curiosidad. Allí sentada a su lado, respirando suavemente, desprendiendo ese olor arrebatador, abrazándose las rodillas y mirando la infinidad de las estrellas, la infinidad de su propia vida.

El corazón medio inerte de David recibió un pinchazo al darse cuenta de la tristeza que emanaba esa chica, de lo mucho que se le parecía cuando él no era un vampiro. Le dolía el pecho. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que iba a salir de lo que fuese por lo que estaba pasando. Le dolió aún más el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, de los sentimientos empáticos que recorrían cada poro de su piel. La sensación le oprimía. Demasiados siglos sin sentir el corazón latir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…? No podía comprender que esa chica le causara esos. Parecía como si el papel de vampiro que el representaba lo llevase ahora ella y estuviese sorbiendo su inerte sangre muy lentamente y con dulzura. Al estar con ella recordaba vagamente más esa sensación de estar vivo de cuando era humano, ella parecía ser su vida. Su sangre le volvería a la vida. Su sangre, su dulce sangre… y su historia.

-¿Cuál es tu historia, Carrie?

Ella se giró con expresión extrañada.

-La historia de tu vida, la historia de tu tragedia.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una tragedia? Podría ser una comedia…

-No lo es, ¿verdad?

Carrie desvió la mirada y con el dedo índice empezó a dibujar círculos en el arenoso suelo. Su dedo índice iba de aquí para allá, perdido entre el polvo y la tristeza.

-Puedes contármelo- susurró David ávido por sentir las palabras brotar de los labios de la chica- quiero saber tu historia.

**II.**

El qué la llevó a contar su historia a David fue algo que nunca comprendió, pero hay muchas cosas en la vida que no se comprenden. Tal vez fuera el lugar, tal vez fuera su corazón o tal vez las estación de opresión que sentía su pecho. Talvez había llegado el momento de resurgir.

-A veces…a veces la vida pierde el significado. Se esfuma como las personas.- susurró Carrie sin apartar los ojos del suelo.- La vida nunca es lo que esperas que vaya a ser.

Se quedó callada durante unos segundos. No sabía si continuar o no. No le gustaba contar sus desastres a los demás, no le gustaba explicar lo que sentía, algo que tampoco comprendía. Además cada uno tenía sus problemas y ya hacían bastante aguantándolos para tener que escuchar los suyos.

Pero él…él quería saber su historia, quería saber la verdad.

Carrie llevó los ojos hacia David. Él le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada relajada, confiada, dándole ánimos a soltarse.

Se llenó los pulmones de aire y lentamente se quitó la enorme pulsera de cuero que le tapaba la muñeca de la mano derecha.

La luz de la luna desveló un corte, una profunda cicatriz de unos cinco centímetros, que subía con sigilo por la muñeca abriéndose paso entre venas. David abrió los labios y pasó la yema de su dedo por la marca de la cicatriz, recorriéndola. Notó como la espesa sangre fluía por debajo de la piel débil, pum pum pum pum, e inconscientemente, se le hizo la boca agua. Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en acercándose a la blanca muñeca de Carrie y con un dulce besó clavar sus colmillos de marfil en la piel dolorida, notar como la sangre fluía del corazón hacía su boca, como machaba la inmaculada piel… Pero no, no, aún no era el momento para saciarse. Debía descubrir el porqué. Le fascinaba.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó con tristeza.

-Perdí personas importantes en mi vida. Cuando se los llevaron me arrebataron el corazón.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

Les recuerdos divagaban difusos por la mente de Carrie. Mil imágenes se superponían las unas encima de las otras y no le dejaban respirar con tranquilidad. Era como revivir lo pasado. El dolor, la furia, el pánico, el miedo, la tristeza, la pérdida…

-Volvía a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad después de mi primer año en la universidad. Mi padre y mi mejor amiga debían venir a buscarme. Esperé horas, quizás meses, enfadándome más con cada minuto que pasaban. Nunca llegaron. Cogí un taxi que me llevó a casa. Había un coche de policías delante. Mi madre estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos. Con el tiempo mi madre fue refugiándose en el alcohol y en la violencia. Un día perdió los estribos y me pego repetidas veces, me culpó de las muerte de mi padre y de mi mejor amiga. Todo era culpa mía. Y era verdad. Me encerré en el cuarto y juré que nunca se repetiría eso. Nunca volvería a arrebatar ninguna vida. Cogí lo primero que encontré y bueno, ya sabes como acaba.

David se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por detrás.

-Lo siento Carrie, de verdad.

Carrie apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él y dejó que la reconfortara la sensación de tener a alguien al lado. Las lágrimas fueron cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas y no le importó.

-No quiero que desaparezcan de mi vida.

David pasó su mano por el pelo castaño de Carrie y la acurrucó en su pecho para que se sintiera protejida.

-Nunca dejarán de estar a tu lado mientras recuerdes los buenos momentos que pasaste con ellos. Pero no debes mantenerte en pasado, a veces hay que dejarlos marchar- dijo David con cariño mientras le colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-. No fue tu culpa.

Las palabras mágicas.

Carrie cerró los ojos. Y dejó que pasara el tiempo.

**III.**

-Algún día me contarás tu historia- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa-. Los chicos misteriosos siempre tenéis una historia.

Él sonrió. Habría un otro día.

Carrie sacó el reloj de su bolsillo y suspiró.

-Debería volver a casa.

David se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar. La vio tan débil, tan frágil pero a la vez más ligera, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba cargando su secreto ella sola? Por un momento le pareció que un leve brillo cubría los ojos de Carrie como si la vida renaciera dentro de ella. Él le había devuelto la vida, pero, lo que era más importante, ella le había devuelto la vida a él.

**IV.**

El rugido de la moto cesó al aparcarla delante de una casa señorial blanca. La única luz que iluminaba la casa provenía de la ventana superior. El enorme jardín delineado por la verja blanca brillaba verde y con pequeñas motitas de rocío.

La tía de Ann estaba detrás de las cortinas de la cocina, mirando al oír el sonido de la moto. No se la veía, pero David la sentía. Ventajas de ser un vampiro.

Carrie bajó de la moto con cuidado.

-Me gusta la casa de tu tía.

-Muy de cuento- sonrió ella.

David se levantó la manga y se desabrochó una pulsera de seda azul flojo. Cogió la muñeca donde Carrie tenía la cicatriz y se la abrochó con cuidado.

-Quédatela y cuando estés triste mírala y recuerda que no estás sola.

A Carrie se le humedecieron los ojos y abrazó a David.

-Gracias.

David cerró los ojos y dejó que el cálido sentimiento recorriera su piel.

Una sensación férvida le llenó la garganta. Sangre. A escasos centímetros de sus colmillos. Necesitaba alimentarse. Ahora.

Carrie se separó y la sensación de quemazón despareció del la garganta de David.

David sonrió seductivamente y esperó a que Carrie entrara por la puerta.

Apretó el acelerador y con un rugido feroz se adentró en la oscura madrugada dejando parte de su alma en esa casa.

:)


End file.
